I Forgot
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: When Bella wakes up in the hospital after James' attack, she has no memory of anything that happened to her in Forks. She comes back in search of answers to the blank section in her memory. Will she ever remember Edward? Will he even let her? R
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_What am I doing here?_

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I knew from the feel I was lying on a hospital bed and judging by the consistent _beep, beep, beep_ I was hooked up to a couple of monitors, but I had no clue how I got there.

"Ung!" I groaned and tried to think back. The last thing I recall is landing in Forks and waiting for Charlie to pick me up.

I rubbed my eyes and let my lids flutter open. I almost screamed when I came face to face with the most beautiful eyes, topaz or butterscotch colored, I have ever seen. I was able to see the boy looked my age and had the appearance of a Greek god – Adonis maybe? — with smooth, deathly pale skin and a strange but mesmerizing redish-brown hair.

"Bella?" he breathed, his cool sweetly scented breath washed over me. His voice was like the softest, smoothest velvet.

_Wow…_ My thoughts immediately scattered. _Talk about dazzling…_

"Bella? Are you alright?" the Adonis spoke again in a worried voice.

When I finally gathered my thoughts, I asked in an embarrassingly breathless voice, "Y-Yes, but… who are you?"

The boy froze with a look in between shock, pain, and fear. I mean he seriously froze like a stone statue! I think he even stopped breathing! He was like that for a few solid minutes before I blinked, breaking our eye contact for a split-second. When my eyelids raised from their brief closing, the beautiful boy was gone.

It was as if he was never there.

Then the door opened to reveal a relieved looking Renee.

"Oh Bella!!! Thank goodness you're okay! That was not the best way however to come back from Forks. I can't believe you fell down two sets of stairs and through a window! Well… never mind, I can believe it." My mother chuckled for a minute while I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'come back from Forks?'" I only just got there! I don't evemn know what happened!" Renee's face paled.

"You-You spent several months there. You mean you don't remember _any _of it?"

I just stared blankly at her and shook my head once.

"Do-Doctor Cullen!" she called, her voice raised an octave and had a frightened quality to it.

The door swung open to reveal an aging man with graying hair and dark blue eyes in a white coat and carrying a clipboard.

"Good evening Isabella, I am Dr. Martin. Mrs. Renee, I was told to come in replacement for Dr. Cullen who suddenly had to leave for home. Eh-hem, I am sorry to say but Isabella, you seem to be suffering from amnesia. Now, I suggest some relaxation, and maybe slowly trying to trigger the lost memories by introducing you with anything that might help your mind connect with what you have lost…"

I stopped paying attention and found myself suddenly unbearably sleepy. I dosed off.

When I awoke again, I was in my bed back in Renee's house in Phoenix.

**6 months later**

I stood at the entrance of the airport waiting on Charlie.

I was starting over in Forks. Nothing could help my memory in Phoenix so I'm returning to the place I forgot.

The police cruiser pulled up and I threw my suitcase into the trunk befor climbing into the front seat beside Charlie.

It was a quiet ride back to the place I was at only 6 months ago, yet I couldn't help but hope I would regain all of my memory.

* * *

**I'm suffering a bit of writers block so I'm going to start a new story. I'm sure it's going to come back and bite me (pun unintended) but I got this cool idea. So review and tell me what you think. Also I now have a beta account. Still have no clue how to use it but now I'm betaing!**

**Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in the old house I vaguely remembered from my childhood. I crawled out of the cruiser and faced the house, closed my eyes, and waited.

_*metaphorical cricket chirping*_

_Nothing. Damn._

If I had thought seeing the house I had lived in for half a year would bring back my memories, I was sorely disappointed.

I let out a sigh and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I would start school on Monday. Exactly the day I was supposed to last year.

I entered the house and climbed the stairs silently. I entered the room I hardly remembered. The bedspread was a purple and music CDs and books were scattered on the floor and desk with an ancient computer monitor.

_Guess I did live here for a while…_

I set the bag down and lay down on the bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to figure out how I was going to act around everyone at school in two days. I heard the door open and the thump of my suitcase hitting the floor.

"Bells? I'll just leave this here and I wanted to let you know I have to go down to Billy Black's house on the Quillute Reservation. You can come if you want. Jacob will be there. Do you remember him?"

Without opening my eyes, I shook my head and told Charlie, "I'm a bit worn out from the plane ride Dad. Maybe next time."

"Suit yourself Bells." Charlie left.

I started picturing my fir— _second_ day of starting Forks high.

I drifted off into a sleep plagued by strange dreams of a giant teddy bear, some Greek god playing piano, a stuck up supermodel, an emo-ish cowboy, and a little fairy with ADHD with shopping bags acting like she was on crack.

_Damn I'm screwed up,_ was the first thought the morning after, when I woke from the dream.

Crawling out of the warm covers, I peeled off my tank top and sweat pants. I put on a t-shirt and a long sleeved baseball jacket Phil had given me. I went over to where I had dropped my pajama clothes, I picked them up and opened my closet. Dumping them in the laundry hamper, I noticed a moderately thick, fabric bound book on the floor next to it. Lifting the old book from the dust and cobwebs of the unused closet, I blew the dust from the top. I should have known the cloud of dust would come back to me.

I coughed roughly several times against the old dust. Once I was able to breathe properly, I carefully flipped the cover over. It was then I realized it was a journal. _My_ journal.

My curiosity was pushed to the side when a low growling issued from my abdomen.

_Note to self: always eat before going to bed after a long plane ride._

I pulled the diary to my chest and exited my room. Descending the stairs and entering the small kitchen, I saw a note lying on the table.

_Bella,_

_Left for work. Be back around 7. Feel free to stock up on groceries. Just tell the clerks to put it on my tab. Love you._

_Charlie_

I let out a sigh before tossing the note in the trash.

I went to the fridge to see what there was to eat and was astonished to find just some beer. The freezer only held fish with freezer burn! (Charlie didn't Ziploc it.)

"Ugh!"

I grabbed the keys to my beast of a truck off the counter and drove off to get some edible food.

--------------------------------------------

To say the least, the trip was awkward.

I kept getting stares from people and was approached no less than six times by people who greeted and asked me how I have been. The fact I didn't have any memory of any of them, as I had to explain and apologize for on several uneasy occasions, seemed to disappoint most of them. However, there were a few that simply smiled kindly at me after I explained and said I would remember eventually.

_Gah!!! So embarrassing!!!_

I fixed myself a quick sandwich and started on lasagna for supper.

Charlie got home a bit after seven, just like he said, and I heard him hang his gun belt on the rack as he shouted out, "Mmmm, What are ya' fixin' Bells?"

I called back, "Lasagna!"

He entered the room and gave a small sniff. I guess the last time he had a home cooked meal was when Renee was still here and I couldn't exactly blame him as he tentatively took the plate I offered him and closely examined the piece he had speared off wit his fork. Mom was known to be a little 'creative' in the kitchen and most of her experiments caused a very unpleasant reaction to a person's digestive system. But he bravely took a bite and smiled warmly at me before digging in.

After our quiet dinner, I went upstairs and put together my backpack with my school supplies. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day… I can already tell.

I fell asleep quickly, having completely forgotten about the journal that was now sitting in a bush by the driveway.

**I'm not dead but I have been busy and the internet has been screwing with me. I haven't abandoned Prove It Then, I am just facing some major writer's block. Give me 10 reviews and I promise a speedy update! Luv ya!**

**Courtney**

**PS Who else saw the Harry Potter premiere? I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Though they did cut out all the important horcrux memories!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I awoke from another set of strange dreams just after six in the morning.

Pulling on a gorgeous, but casual, deep blue dress with a wide, V neckline and a wide, black belt around my waist, I wondered how _this_ ended up in my closet. It was amazingly fashion forward for my typical tastes. Now that I thought about it, there was like a dividing line in the middle of the rack. On one side were beautiful, trendy clothing that I could never picture myself picking out willingly, while on the other were faded jeans, slightly wrinkled t-shirts, and a few, only marginally, nicer garments. It was either I had a split personality when I shopped – of which I doubt – or someone else bought most of my closet – which I also doubt because I don't like anyone spend money on me, but it was more likely.

The house was quiet as I jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie must have already left. My guess was confirmed when I saw a note on the kitchen table wishing me luck on my _second_ first day of school and telling me he wouldn't be home until late tonight so I shouldn't wait up.

I prepared myself some of the left over lasagna and sat down to eat. Yeah I eat lasagna for breakfast! So what? I don't particularly like many breakfast foods! Anyway, as I was trying to avoid slopping the red sauce on my blue gown, my thoughts wandered over the past night's dreams.

I couldn't remember much, honestly, it was all quite blurry. I was sitting in a gorgeous field of emerald green grass and hundreds of wild flowers. A wall of trees enclosed the beautiful meadow and the sun beat down on my chilly skin, heating it pleasantly. But that wasn't the most amazingly frustrating part. In the center of the clearing, was a human shaped figure, but the features were blurred. The main cause for the smeared features was the fact they were glistening like a thousand diamonds. Sparkles and rainbows were reflected and thrown because of the bright sun shining on their skin. It was simply astounding. And yet I had the strangest sensation I was having de-ja-vous.

I shook the odd feeling from my head and glanced at the clock. _Shit!_ It was 7:15. School started at 7:30 and it was a ten minute drive. Plus I had to go through the 'new student' paperwork.

In my haste, I simply tossed the plate and glass in the sink. It'd be a pain to clean once the stuff is dried on later, but I was going to be late.

I grabbed my backpack and literally threw myself into the cab of my truck. I threw the roaring engine into reverse as I sped towards school.

_Awe hell!_

The parking lot was deserted of students. The bell had apparently already rung and I was late.

_Wonderful._

I let out a huff of air and grabbed my jean fabric messenger bag and crawled ungracefully out of the car and headed for the front office

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?" the elderly secretary asked me when I entered the small heated office.

"Uh… I'm a new student and—" I was cut off mid sentence by the woman's loud exclamation.

"Oh! It's good to see you again Isabella! Is the amnesia still in effect?"

I nodded.

"I am so sorry to hear that darling. Well, here is another map of the school and your new schedule. This is your locker number and combination. It's on the corner so you only have one neighbor. I am afraid it was the only one left so I hope you don't have any problems with your locker neighbor. Oh, and please have all of your teachers sign this." The secretary handed me several sheets of paper and a pass to my first class.

I exited the room and went straight to my locker to drop off my baggage.

I finally made it to my first block class around 7:50. I was twenty minutes late and I mentally prepared myself for all of the stares and questions I would surely receive.

Sighing, I opened the classroom door.

The teacher, Mrs. Marshal, greeted me and signed my sheet.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Swan. I must say that the student body has been anxiously awaiting your return." She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "If you want to escape their pestering questions, you are quite welcome to come here during your lunch period. I have Plan then so it will be quite peaceful. Your past literature teachers have informed me you are a brilliant student."

I flushed winced at the thought of what I positively would face later on. "Er… thanks." Somehow, I had a feeling I would be taking her up on her offer.

"Now then," Mrs. Marshal spoke louder, "Ms. Swan, the only seat I have left is that one over there." She pointed to a seat against the far left wall, three rows back.

I nodded in understanding and shuffled over there, looking at my feet to avoid the stares and trying to block out the noise.

I finally plopped myself into the desk and chanced a glance over to the person next to me.

I was met by shock filled, topaz irises.

**Okay its been ages and I was wondering which story I should work on more. I Forgot, Delayed Meeting, or RCAES (Renesme Carlie Aliper Emalie Swan) Yeah review and I'll update. Review and I'll get it done faster. Review and I'll work on whichever piece you want done first.**

**Courtney**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**!...****!****PLEASE READ!...!**

**Okay you all hate me by now, but I would like to let you know that **_**ALL**_** of my Twilight stories are up for adoption. I really can't deal with them and I really just don't feel the story at all. If you want to take over for me, just PM me and we'll talk it out. I'm so sorry but honestly, I don't find Robert cutest in the slightest, Kristen is ugly, I still find Taylor adorable but I did before he buffed up too, and besides all that, my AP classes are murder. The story holds no appeal for me whatsoever.**

**Terribly sorry,**

**HermioneOfTheRealWorld**


End file.
